


Certe creature non conoscono freni

by PhIlLiDa



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A translation of Wild things run fast by mad_like_a_lynx, After Angel's eyes, June 1984, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhIlLiDa/pseuds/PhIlLiDa
Summary: Shorter e Ash tentano di lasciarsi alle spalle "la vita" a New York City. Le cose non vanno come previsto.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong
Kudos: 1
Collections: BF translations





	Certe creature non conoscono freni

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild Things Run Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886053) by [mad_like_a_lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_like_a_lynx/pseuds/mad_like_a_lynx). 



Accadde in un pomeriggio afoso di giugno, quando la città era inondata dal candore di un sole estivo, gli idranti si erano trasformati in cascatelle agli angoli della strada e le bandiere americane sbucavano dalle finestre del 79 Mott Street Bodega in Chinatown. 

Jaws, il grasso gatto del cortile divenuto un ospite della casa, si distese sulla macchina del ghiaccio per mostrare la sua pancia bianca a chiazze, prima di spazzare via la mano di Shorter come una mosca. Hwei-ru rise da dietro il registro di cassa, inducendo in Shorter un sorriso da ebete mentre posava un sacchetto di panini al vapore e nuvole di drago sul bancone. Il gatto mormorò delle fusa stridule.

Hwei-ru studiò gli oggetti impacchettata e diede una strigliata a Shorter in un cantonese brusco che gli ricordò sua madre. 

"Dirò a Nadia che ti devi alimentare meglio," lo rimproverò. Lui fece semplicemente spallucce. "Due dollari."

Una banconota stropicciata passò dalla sua tasca alla cassa quando lo squillo impertinente di un clacson suonò all'esterno. Attraverso il vetro costellato di volantini, Shorter poté notare che la gente sul Canal Street si fermava con tanto d'occhi. Perfino Jaws interruppe il suo sonnellino per guardare in su e rizzò le orecchie vigile. 

Hwei-ru si allontanò dal bancone per sbirciare in strada, socchiudendo gli occhi fino a quando le sopracciglia sul suo viso si arricciarono perplesse. "Shorter," principiò a dire, "È il tuo amico. Il viso pallido."

Shorter mugugnò in conferma. Lei afferrò la banconota e le monete, le depositò nella cassa, poi gli puntò contro un dito grasso e energico. "Voi due fareste meglio a non avere la testa a qualche cretinata."

"Non io," replicò con un sorriso furbo.

"Quel ragazzo guida una Rolls Royce. Pensi che non sappia cosa sia? Ce n'è una in ogni film." Una busta di plastica con una faccina sorridente sulla parte frontale avvolse gli snack mentre Shorter meditava su quella novità fresca. Per qualche motivo non sembrava affatto assurdo che Ash si presentasse con una Rolls Royce.

"Il tuo amico trama qualcosa," disse lei con tanto di denti.

"Andiamo solo a fare un giretto."

"Meglio per te che non ci sia nient'altro."

Shorter prese la busta, grattò la testa di Jaw e andò alla porta che precedette con un click e uno scampanellio di sonagli il contatto delle sue scarpe col marciapiede.

"Lo dirò a Nadia!" gli gridò Hwei-ru, "Te la vedrai con lei!" 

Shorter alzò un braccio. "Bye, Mrs. Wu!"

Là fuori , la Rolls Royce strusciava il cordolo del marciapiede come un micio contento. Rossa e scintillante, stonava con quello spezzone di Canal Street, rovinava l'estetica tra le esposizioni tarocche di Louis Vuitton e gli orologi sottomarca. Ash, piedi sul cruscotto e capelli biondi scoloriti dal sole, fumava una sigaretta sotto un paio di aviator Ray-Ban. Somigliava paurosamente a un gangster del cinema. 

"Hey, James Bond," lo canzonò Shorter, Ash alzò lo sguardo. Forse impercettibile a chiunque altro, le sue labbra sottili si incrinarono leggermente in un sorriso. Con un gesto ampio del braccio indicò l'automobile. "Che diavolo è questa?"

"Il cocchio," tagliò corto Ash.

"Farai di me la tua nuova Bond Girl?"

Riusciva benissimo ad immaginare l'espressione scocciata di Ash sotto quegli occhiali da sole. "Finiscila ed entra, Shorter."

Shorter non aveva intenzione di usare la portiera di una cabriolet, quindi le girò intorno e saltò a sedere sul sedile del passeggero. L'auto profumava a causa dei sedili di pelle morbidi e freschi di condizionatore in un abitacolo lucente a sfumature color noce. La calura estiva fu dissipata da un flusso costante di aria fresca e Shorter si lasciò sfuggire un fischio: l'auto aveva perfino l'aria condizionata.

"Hai preso le sigarette?" chiese Ash. Shorter aveva già ficcato le mani nella busta di plastica e rimosso un pacco di panini a vapore quando si accorse dell'errore. Diede una manata sul fianco dell'auto.

"Hey," protestò Ash. 

"Le ho dimenticate!" si lamentò Shorter. "Dannazione, torno dentro. "

"Lascia stare. Quella donna non te le venderebbe comunque.” Rimosse la sigaretta dalle labbra e schiacciò la cicca nel portacenere. “Ne prenderemo un po' quando attraversiamo il ponte." Ash inserì la marcia nel cambio e Shorter si accorse che l'auto aveva il cambio manuale. Non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi che Ash sapesse guidare col cambio manuale. 

Shorter si appoggiò al davanzale del finestrino mentre la macchina si scostava dal marciapiede, andando incontro alle facce di coloro che li guardavano con curiosità dalla strada. L'occhio gli cadde su alcuni ragazzi dall'Happy Peacock, un gruppo di bassa lega del circondario che vendeva erba dietro un loro cassonetto dei rifiuti. Lo fissarono stupiti quando lui li salutò con la mano.

“Cos'hai da dirmi?”

“A proposito di che?”

“Quando mi hai detto che saresti passato a prendermi avevo in mente un catorcio uscito dritto dritto dalla discarica dell'Orso. Da dove diavolo viene questa?”

“Oh,” Ash ruminò su quelle parole, sembrava sovrappensiero “L'auto.”

“Yeah,” lo redarguì Shorter. “L'auto.”

Picchiettando le dita sullo sterzo, Ash sembrò meditare con cura sulla risposta da dare. “Farò sedici anni il mese prossimo. L'ha presa Dino per me.”

“Scherzi?” La risposta lo aveva allarmato.

“No.”

“Amico. Non so cosa diavolo tu faccia con quell'uomo ma non è niente di buono.”

“Disse il ragazzo a cui i Lee staccano gli assegni.”

“/Sai/ che è diverso. E poi, Stiamo parlando di questo. Ho chiuso con quella roba. /Noi/ abbiamo chiuso con quella roba. È per questo che lo facciamo, no? ”

Ash accese la radio e ne spostò la manopola. La canzone di un qualche gruppo pop fuoriuscì dagli autoparlanti, era un tentativo di tagliare il discorso. “Che mi dici di Nadia?”

“Hm?”

“Lo sa lei?”

Dal momento che era stato tirato in ballo Dino, c'era d'aspettarselo che Ash avrebbe colpito sotto la cintura. Shorter si morse il labbro, non era preparato a parlare di sua sorella. “No. La chiamerò quando saremo in Canada.”

“Ti ucciderà.”

“Chiederle scusa a confronto è una passeggiata.”

Ash scosse il capo. Chinatown passava via alle spalle in pennellate di colore, svanendo dalla memoria. Shorter provò a immaginare tutto ciò diventare qualcos'altro, qualcosa di diverso da casa e sentì come se ogni segnale stradale sarebbe diventato a partire da quel momento un ricordo dei tempi che furono. 

Avevano una consegna da fare su a nord, un lavoretto semplice che prevedeva di portare un mattone di cocaina ad un uomo che si faceva chiamare Moose. Un tipo stupido e burbero del Laos, Moose tratteneva sempre i suoi intermediari per lunghe feste a cui nessuno voleva partecipare. Tutti i ragazzi lo chiamarono "One-More", a causa del fatto che un paio di tiri o linee non erano mai abbastanza, ma Ash lo chiamava "One-Foot", perché aveva "un piede" più lontano nella tomba di tutti gli altri. Shorter immaginò che Moose fosse elettrizzato di avere a che fare con loro tanto poco quanto ne era elettrizzato lui.

Sull'autostrada, fermo dietro un camion e un taxi fuori dalla rampa del pedaggio, Shorter lo interrogò. “Che farai con la roba? Ce l'hai già, vero?” Ash distolse un attimo lo sguardo dalla strada per guardarlo, le labbra strette perché scocciato. “Hey, era solo un pensiero. Chi è il tuo aggancio?”

“Se vuoi sapere se l'ho avuta da Dino, basta chiedere”

Shorter appoggiò i piedi sul cruscotto e articolò un verso gutturale. Alla radio, la batteria del New Order fece vibrare gli altoparlanti dell'auto. “Ebbene, È così?”

“No,” gli rispose, rapido e diretto.

“Perché ho sentito cosa hai fatto a Martinez.” Ash rimase in silenzio mentre Shorter agitava il piede sul pannello. “Quello non era il tuo stile.”

“Dove vuoi arrivare?” Il taxi ripartì e Ash guidò l'auto sulla corsia di sorpasso, superando il camion. Manhattan sparì laggiù in lontananza.

“Dico solo che tu non dai la caccia alla gente così per denaro, soprattutto i ragazzi con cui lavori. Lo stavano usando, vero?” Quando lui tenne gli occhi sulla strada, le dita rigide e immobili Shorter annuì a sé stesso. “Yeah. L'ho pensato. Scommetto che il vecchio Dino volesse assicurarsi che i tuoi ragazzi sapessero di non potersi approfittare del tuo buon cuore.”

Quando Ash schioccò la lingua, Shorter seppe che stava mettendo a dura prova la sua pazienza. Anche fosse rimasto incazzato per il resto della corsa, era necessario almeno non saltare certi passaggi.

“E così,” continuò Shorter, “Non hai staccato il cordone ombelicale.”

“Io credevo che ce ne stessimo andando,” la voce di Ash era tagliente come un coltello. “Che importanza ha più?”

“Io vorrei solo sapere di chi è la roba che stiamo impacchettando.”

“Merda, Non lo so. Uno degli amici di Alex. Un figlio di papà che va a una scuola privata che inizia con una fottuta X come nei fumetti o giù di lì.” Ash afferrò il mozzicone dal portacenere e lo accese. Era più filtro che sigaretta, il che la diceva lunga sul suo umore. “Il ragazzino è un cretino, probabilmente l'ha avuta da quel gruppo skinhead che bazzica Astor Place.”

“Chi, gli M-IX?” Shorter aprì con uno strappo l'involucro di plastica e diede un morso al panino a vapore. “Giuro che voi bianchi siete dannatamente scemi. Che razza di nome è quello?”

“Un attimo,” Ash lo fissò di brutto. “Io credevo si chiamassero i… i ‘Mixers,’ o roba simile, sbaglio?”

“Sono fottuti nazisti, amico. Mi dici che senso ha?”

“È il loro /nome./“

“Oh. No, no. Naw. Guarda, si tratta del numero romano. M-9. Come la Beretta.”

La Rolls parcheggiò alla prima stazione di servizio fuori l'autostrada. Ash aprì un portafoglio bisunto di cuoio, esponendo in bella vista una spessa mazzetta di banconote fruscianti. Ne porse a Shorter alcune, gli disse di prendere ciò che voleva e di pagare la benzina. Mentre Ash si prepara a inserire l'equivalente di cinque dollari nella tanca, Shorter si procurò le cose. 

Dentro, il negozio era pieno di merce. Una linea si estendeva fin sul retro del reparto delle caramelle, ma le sigarette erano un dollaro meno a pacchetto che a Manhattan così Shorter ebbe la scusa per prendere una barra di cioccolato.

Buste in mano, raggiunse Ash al fianco dell'auto finché la pompa emise il suo click.

"Hey," Shorter si spostò a disagio. "Come pensi che se la passeranno i ragazzi?" Guardò Ash stringere il tappo del serbatoio, farlo scattare, quindi chiudere lo sportello del carburante. "Lo sai che Arthur prenderà il comando."

Non era sicuro di come avrebbe reagito Ash, ma di certo si aspettava qualcosa di più di una impenetrable immobilità. Ash alzò gli occhi dall'auto, occhi duri e impassibili.

"I ragazzi se la caveranno. Alex sa il fatto suo e anche Lao. Quanto ad Arthur..." Le chiavi gli tintinnarono in mano. "Avrà ciò che gli tocca. Vuole essere un re, ma chi governa con crudeltà è costretto a guardarsi sempre le spalle. Se vuole fare Machiavelli, ne affronti le conseguenze.“

"Lo fai sembrare quasi poetico."

"Di' quel che ti pare. Sono stufo di questa merda." Entrambi tornarono ai sedili.

"Giusto," Shorter continuò a voce più bassa, "Dove hai messo la roba?”

"Ho dato un colpo di telefono al Mosca. Ha scavato un buco nel pavimento dell'auto, aggiunto qualche perno nascosto." Ash picchiò il piede sul pavimento dell'auto in un punto che doveva essere significativo. "Anche rimuovendo il tappetino faresti fatica a vederlo"

Shorter mormorò, poi rispose soltanto "Figo." Un mucchio di soldi per un affare da una botta e via. 

Più a nord arrivavano e più la mazzetta di denaro di Ash sembrava infinita. Pagò i pedaggi, acquistò degli hot dog confezionati che riscaldarono nel forno a microonde di una stazione di servizio e mantenne la pancia della Roll Royce piena e in salute. Shorter si sentì sospettoso ma grato; dopo quest'ultimo affare di droga, non aveva idea da dove sarebbe giunto il prossimo assegno in pagamento.

Inclinando la testa tra le mani sul bordo della macchina, Shorter fissò il deserto di pini e sempreverdi. Il vento, tagliente e freddo, gli frustò i capelli e gli fece lacrimare gli occhi. Questa piccola cosa gli fece concretizzare che la loro libertà era realtà, ma lo rendeva dolorosamente consapevole della sua noia. Ash non aveva parlato gran ché per la maggior parte del viaggio. 

"Quindi, cosa farai?" gli chiese.

Ash non distolse lo sguardo dalla strada. "Con cosa?"

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Qual è il tuo piano?" Quando il suo amico sbuffò, rise. "Devi esserti fatto un'idea."

"Non saprei." La voce di Ash risuonò con un che di piatto e insensibile. "Magari vado a scuola. Mi trovo un appartamento, la ragazza."

Immaginare Ash vivere giorno dopo giorno come un normale quaquaraquà stonava, come un prurito che non ci si riesce a togliere. C'era qualcosa di bizzarro nell'idea di questo ragazzino ostinatamente ribelle che invecchiava con una nidiata di bambini, una moglie che invecchia e gli artigli smussati e dimenticati. Ash che lavora dietro un registratore di cassa, che indossa mocassini economici e pantaloni cachi, un cartellino con il nome e compila i moduli w-9 completi dell'indirizzo di un monolocale.

"Una vita normale," rifletté Shorter.

"Una vita normale," gli fece eco Ash. "E tu?"

"Immagino che mi troverò un lavoro." Allungandosi, rimise i piedi sul cruscotto. "Non deve essere niente di stravagante. Penso a una pompa di benzina o qualcosa di simile."

"Sogni in grande, vedo."

"Per me, una vita tranquilla è un grosso traguardo. Non ho grosse pretese, magari poter vivere all'aperto. Sai com'è, parlare con la gente, tirar su abbastanza grana per l'affitto e i dischi per le nuove uscite del mese. Penso mi accontenterei di quello." Più ci pensava e più ci credeva.

Ci volle un'altra ora perché l'autostrada sgusciasse via e rivelasse una città pittoresca, elegante, a miglia di distanza dagli Adirondacks. Shorter rifletté su quanto apparisse strana la periferia ad un ragazzo di città, simile a metter piede in una boccia per pesciolini; giardini curatissimi puntellati da file di case identiche, alberi che a malapena raggiungono le spalle di un uomo adulto, cemento fresco e tirato a lucido. 

Sembrava quasi matematica nella sua pulizia, in pura e semplice contraddizione con il caos diseguale di New York City. Gli edifici parlano in una città, piena delle storie di numerose vite e tatuata dalle età e dai graffiti. Le case dei sobborghi invece sono troppo giovani per sapere come si parla.

Su una strada appena lastricata c'era la casa di Moose, giovane, come appena sistemata sulle sue fondamenta, e dipinta di un salutistico bianco. La Rolls Royce scivolò fino alla cassetta delle lettere prima di fermarsi. Ash fissò il vialetto, serpeggiante e pavimentato con ghiaia per fioriere.

Il sentiero scricchiolò sotto le scarpe da ginnastica di Shorter mentre salivano su per il vialetto. Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. "Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che che stato qui?"

"Boh," Ash accese una sigaretta quando raggiunse il portico. Alla luce del crepuscolo, il suo viso brillava di rosso e blu sotto la fiamma. "L'anno scorso, può darsi? A inizio anno. Gennaio o poco più."

Shorter bussò. Da dentro giunse l'abbaiare ruspante di due cani distinti, seguiti dal suono di passi pesanti. La serratura scattò e Moose, con tutte e duecentocinquanta le sue libbre, spalancò la porta.

"Shorter!" Due cani di grossa taglia, neri e marroni con ampi sorrisi tutti denti, ansimavano alle sue calcagne. La faccia di Moose si contorse in un cipiglio. "Indietro!" Gridò. Uno dei cani grugnì, alzò gli occhi su Ash, poi prontamente ringhiò. Bava, densa e bianca, gocciolava giù dalle sue mascelle flaccide. Ash, impassibile davanti a questo spettacolo, lo fissava con occhi feroci non meno di una belva.

"Ti sei trovato dei nuovi scagnozzi, eh?" chiese Shorter con un sorriso da scemo.

"Sono degli emeriti idioti. Via!" Uno grosso stivale si conficcò nelle costole di uno dei cani con un tonfo rivoltante. Guaendo, entrambe le bestie tornarono di corsa in casa, le unghie che slittavano e si impigliavano sul pavimento.

"Chi diavolo è questo?" Guardò Ash, studiandolo dalla testa ai piedi in cerca di qualsiasi caratteristica riconoscibile. 

La sua confusione non era ingiustificata. Per quanto indimenticabile fosse Ash, gli anni avevano apportato i cambiamenti della crescita. Ash non era lo stesso ragazzo che era stato al riformatorio, il ragazzo magro con mani e polsi morbidi, fragili e magri come un uccellino. La vita di strada lo aveva dotato di un corpo denso di muscoli tonici e nerboluti e di mani logorante dai calli. L'età lo aveva spogliato del grasso infantile, approfondito la sua voce e resi naturi la sua altezza e il suo viso. Questi cambiamenti erano avvenuti così lentamente ma anche così rapidamente che Shorter aveva davvero compreso quanto Ash fosse cambiato solo in quel momento.

"È Ash Lynx," gli disse. "Vi siete già incontrati."

"Che cazzo!" Moose ispezionò Ash come se stesse fissando qualcosa di incredibilmente assurdo. "Merda, ma non eri, tipo, alto così?" Alzò una mano sotto il petto, più l'altezza di un bambino che quella di un ragazzino adolescente. Ash, com'era prevedibile, continuò a fumare la sua sigaretta in silenzio.

"Bene, " continuò. "questa sì che è una sorpresa. Portate dentro il culo."

La casa avrebbe potuto essere considerata impressionante, il genere di stile che Shorter avrebbe definito a buon ragione tipico di un gangster di medio livello. Ampie finestre aperte coperte da tende costose ma appiccicose, morbidi divani in pelle arruffati dai peli di cane, una gigantesca testa d'orso imbalsamata sul muro che mostrava i canini bianchi e spessi e gli occhi come di marmo lucido.

Una serie di grosse colonne sbucava dalla pianta del pavimento, laddove una grande TV a tubo catodico era collocata nell'angolo sul pavimento disseminato di ciuffi di peli di cane. Un odore denso e tossico come di gomma bruciata permeava l'aria, il segno rivelatore della cocaina. Indugiava sulle pareti e sui mobili, più pesante del fumo di sigaretta. L'odore di qualcosa di speziato e terroso, come peperoni e funghi, aggiunti a uno stufato dagli aromi intensi.

"Stavo preparando la cena quando siete arrivati", disse Moose, "Lasciate solo che mi occupi di questa roba." Tornò in cucina. Mentre una cacofonia di piatti tintinnava dal lato opposto della casa, Ash cominciò a mettersi comodo, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano. Si tolse gli aviator dal dorso del naso e Shorter immediatamente lo fissò. 

Quegli occhi verde brillante erano spenti, le palpebre gonfie. Lividi freschi brillavano nettamente in contrasto con la carnagione chiara della sua pelle, il blu e il ciano erano malsani e turgidi come pezzi di frutta in decomposizione. Shorter rimase a bocca aperta e Ash gli lanciò un'occhiataccia attraverso un occhio rigonfio e socchiuso.

In cucina, il gas della stufa sibilò e poi scattò, mettendo a tacere la padella sfrigolante. I passi pesanti di Moose percorsero le assi del pavimento finché anche lui non si fermò lì, fissando il viso di Ash.

"Ragazzo, che cosa ti è capitato?"

Shorter lo fissò come se stesse ripetendo la domanda di Moose. Com'era immaginabile, Ash sibilò tra i denti e alzò le mani.

"Vado a prendere le nostre cose," disse Ash, e facendo dietrofront, uscì dalla porta. Quella rientrava senza ombra di dubbio nella lista delle domande da porgli in seguito.

"Porta la roba," gli gridò Moose.

A disagio, Shorter si lasciò cadere sul divano di pelle. Il sedere gli faceva male per la lunga giornata sulla strada e il suo intestino era irritato a causa della dieta a base di cibo spazzatura. Pregò che Moose potesse fare due più due e lasciarli riposare.

Quella speranza fu infranta quando una voce lo raggiunse dall'altra parte della stanza. "Come stanno i tuoi vecchi?"

"Morti," replicò Shorter semplicemente.

"Merda, dici davvero?"

"I vietnamiti."

Dietro di lui, sentì dei passi e il clic di una porta. Ash era tornato, in compagnia delle loro borse e dal mattone di cocaina. Uno dei cani osservava dall'angolo della sala adiacente, ansimando pesantemente accanto a una piccola pozza di urina.

"Che mi venga un colpo," Moose esaminò il mattone e lo soppesò tra le mani, annusando la plastica. "I corsici portano roba buona."

L'involucro di plastica si increspò quando Moose lo ripiegò indietro, mettendo in mostra la brillante polvere bianca e rilasciando un forte odore di prodotto chimico. Shorter sapeva che i ragazzi della M-IX andavano al risparmio, che il finto candore era dovuto al bicarbonato di sodio con cui la tagliavano. Rendeva la polvere luminosa come la sostanza pura.

Moose lo annusò di nuovo, quindi sembrò soddisfatto. Teneva saldamente il mattone tra le mani e lo piantò drammaticamente di fronte alla faccia di Shorter.

"Assaggia", propose con prepotenza.

Shorter mugugnò. Quindi Moose era paranoico. Aveva sentito parlare di una volta in cui una partita era stata avvelenata con forti dosi di benzina, quindi probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Respirando profondamente, si preparò a vedere cosa quegli stronzi M-IX stessero spacciando. 

Lo leccò. Il sapore crudo e amaro colpì la sua lingua, poi la intorpidì. Se lo girò in bocca per testarlo, fermo e insensibile, poi annusò.

Sorridendo, Moose propinò il mattone ad Ash, che lo fissò intensamente da sotto la palpebra annerita.

"Assaggia." Ash rimase in silenzio e Shorter si sentì la gola secca. Moose lanciò ad Ash uno sguardo che lui sostenne facilmente. Anche sovrastato dalla statura molto più grande, Ash non trasalì. 

"Che cazzo hai, amico?" Il suo viso sembrava un rospo che si accigliava. "Hai qualcosa da nascondere, viso pallido?"

"Non cago dove mangio", rispose semplicemente Ash. La sua voce, uniforme e dura, aveva un tono terrificante. "Ora toglilo dalla mia faccia." Detto questo, gli passò oltre nella sala.

Pietrificato, Moose guardò in direzione di Shorter.

Lui ridacchiò. "Ash è fatto così, amico."

"Il viso pallido è emotivo."

"Il viso pallido è molto emotivo," concordò Shorter, e Moose andò in cucina dove mise a bollire una nuova pentola piena di cocaina e bicarbonato di sodio.

Mangiarono uno stufato di peperoni e riso nei piatti di carta mentre la TV passava una partita di football inframezzata da spot pubblicitari di cibo spazzatura e dentifricio. Una réclame sulla freschezza della menta cantava dolcemente nella stanza quando Moose iniziò a preparare una pipa, una peretta di vetro grezzo, marrone per l'uso. Tirò fuori un piattino pieno di nuovi sassi cristallizzati, ne afferrò uno e lo infilò nella cavità.

Ash era in ginocchio nell'atrio e accarezzava uno dei cani. Shorter lo stette a guardare fino a quando il clic di un accendino distolse la sua attenzione. La pipa stava brillando di rosso per la fiamma e il sasso aveva cominciato a sciogliersi. L'odore di gomma bruciata gli riempì le narici.

"Non viziare quei cosi," borbottò Moose ad Ash. L'odore di sostanze chimiche si fece più forte. "Li renderai dei pappamolli. Sono già fottutamente pappamolli. Non voglio prendere un altro dannato cane. Merda." L'accendino scattò di nuovo.

Ash ignorò l'ordine e grattò dietro l'orecchio del cane. Quello ansimò allegramente e premette la sua testa gigante contro il palmo di Ash.

"Ah," Moose inspirò dalla pipa fino a che non gorgogliò, quindi sputò. Le sue labbra, gonfie di vesciche, si spaccarono con il savoir faire di uno ben abituato a succhiare da una pipa calda. "Fa' una tirata." Con una mano, porse la pipa a Shorter, che esitò. Era troppo stanco per essere sballato e incasinato.

"Solo un tiro", ripeté Moose. Shorter cedette.

Prendendo la pipa tra le labbra, inspirò, permettendo alle sostanze chimiche di riempirgli i polmoni. Era diverso dallo sniffare cocaina, che faceva colare il sangue dal naso fino a che la gola non si seccava. Il crack andò dritto al cervello, immediato e travolgente, e Shorter doveva aver emesso un suono dal momento che Moose rise afferraandone il motivo.

Shorter si rizzò dal divano e guardò avanti, l'euforia gli affondava dalla gola alle dita dei piedi. Sbattendo le palpebre, si rese conto di non sentirsi più le palpebre.

"Merda," Moose colpì con uno stivale al piede il pavimento. Uno dei cani sussultò scivolò per il pavimento. "Giusto, stavo dicendo. I tuoi vecchi."

"I miei vecchi," ripeté Shorter. Dirlo stavolta non fece così male.

"Yeah. Cosa diavolo farai?"

"Non lo so." Non lo sapeva. "Ma dannazione. Non so cosa fare. Nadia per me è tutto, lei non l'ha presa bene. Continua a pensare che io potrei essere il prossimo e... Ahhh merda!" Quando fece per grattarsi il naso capì che non se lo sentiva più. 

""È proprio come per certi coglioni. Come si chiamava quel ragazzo che lavora sotto Giang, Frankie?" Rotolandogli in mano, la pipa di vetro catturò la luce e luccicò accattivante. Shorter lo fissò. "Non sopporto quel tipo. Anche prima che diventasse un fottuto leccapiedi appiccicato agli stivali di Giang, era un dannato cretino. Odio i cretini. Non c'è niente di peggio di un figlio di puttana che è un / cretino. / Comunque, non lo hai di che preoccuparti. Tu sei intelligente. Tutti vanno pazzi per te. Merda. Questo accendino è / di merda./ " Pressione pesante dopo pressione pesante la ruota dell'accendino fece una scintilla fino a gererare una fiamma. Andò a scaldare la base della pipa, il collo di nuovo in bocca a Moose.

Moose, rimpinzandosi la bocca, diede a Shorter il tempo di pensare, il che andava bene, poiché le ansie della realtà non sembravano più così importanti. Sarebbe uscito da quella vita; magari avrebbe messo incinta una ragazza, si sarebbe sposato, avrebbe trovato un lavoro onesto e avrebbe seguito un percorso di vita pulito. Tutte quelle cazzate a casa non avevano niente a che fare con lui quando era già così lontano. Lascia che i ragazzi combattano, amino, lasciali ammazzare. Non era più un suo problema.

La rivelazione che tutte le sue preoccupazioni erano state insensate e stupide gli fece affiorare un sorriso sulle labbra. Di fronte a lui nella stanza, la testa di un orso imbalsamato gli sorrise di rimando. Merda, pensò. Poteva farcela.

"Ne vuoi un altro tiro?" chiese Moose, ci fu una breve pausa, poi Shorter accettò.

Al terzo sassolino, Ash intervenne. "Shorter", intimò, ma ancora una volta cedette. Si leccò le labbra, assaggiando di nuovo la sostanza chimica rimasta lì.

"Lascia che ne abbia un'altra po'" lo rimproverò Moose. "Sei un guastafeste, viso pallido."

"Sta' zitto," scattò Ash, e il discorso finì lì. 

Lo sballo da crack è breve. Troppo breve, come un giro sulle montagne russe. Lo Shorter del dopo-sballo sentì tutta la noia della realtà. Il mondo aveva perso il suo colore, la paura era tornata alla superficie della sua coscienza, e qualsiasi cosa sembrava molto più deludente. Lottò per mantenere quella speranza e quella fiducia che le droghe gli avevano rinverdito in mezzo alle erbacce del dubbio nella sua mente.

Mentre Ash passò la notte nella sua Rolls Royce, Shorter sonnecchiò sul divano con le luci accese. L'odore di birra, il piscio di cane e il bicarbonato di sodio sul fornello lo teneva sveglio tanto quanto il ronzio persistente. In alto, il ventilatore a soffitto scattò e tremolò, e lui se lo immaginò cadere dal soffitto e decapitarlo. Avvicinandosi la coperta al petto, rabbrividì mentre il suono dei passi cadenzati di Moose risuonava pesante per tutta la casa.

Se ne andarono il mattino seguente dopo una colazione deludente a base di toast bianchi e uova bruciate mentre Moose riempiva il portafogli di Ash di altri bigliettoni. Nulla lo faceva stare meglio del mettere il piede fuori sul viale di ghiaia lontano da quella casa e quei due cani patetici. 

Ash riavviò il motore ed tornò a schizzare in mezzo a deserti e strade sparse e vuote. Lo stereo trasmetteva alcune canzoni pop mentre Shorter pensava a quanto tutti dovrebbero provare almeno una volta a fumare crack.

"La notte scorsa pensavo," rifletté Shorter.

"Davvero?" Gli aviator erano di nuovo sul naso di Ash e nascondevano ancora una volta i lividi tumescenti. 

"Non fare così, amico. Stammi a sentire."

"Ti sto ascoltando."

"Penso davvero che possiamo farcela. La scorsa notte, mi è sembrato davvero possibile. Intendo, come se potessi rifarmi una vita. Una vita vera."

"Eri tu a pensarlo o era il crack a parlare?"

"Che differenza fa? Per un attimo sono stato capace di superare tutti i miei dubbi, ecco tutto."

A mezzogiorno la Rolls Royce entrò nel parcheggio del centro turistico del Parco Nazionale delle Cascate del Niagara. L'aria estiva era tinta di nebbia, fresca e luminosa. Al sole, la carrozzeria rossa della Rolls Royce brillava come un rubino. 

Per essere un giorno feriale il centro turistico era affollato, pieno di famiglie che tentavano di sfuggire all'ondata di caldo estivo. Ash si diresse a una caffetteria in cui presero un caffè tiepido che sapeva di bruciato e che raggiunse in fretta lo stomaco. La caffeina fece sentire Shorter meglio, più sveglio. 

"Andiamo al punto panoramico," suggerì Ash.

Stare in piedi a guardare il panorama sembrava familiare, anche solo perché sembrava simile a quella volta all'Exchange, quando guardavano i grattacieli di New York. Ash aveva la stessa postura di allora, accasciato sopra i binari, lo sguardo fisso sul panorama. I suoi capelli svolazzavano selvaggi per il vento dell'acqua in tumulto, i suoi occhi pacifici e fermi.

Anche Shorter si so spinse sulle braccia, osservando il paesaggio noto una volta solo attraverso le fotografie. Per quanto strano fosse essere lì, tutto sembrava al suo posto. Proprio come l'acqua cadeva liberamente in cascate, portando con sé pesci, sedimenti e quant'altro, la vita li aveva scaricati dall'altra parte. Questa era libertà.

Qualcuno tirò su col naso e interruppe i suoi pensieri. Si voltò verso Ash, che aveva un'espressione indescrivibile sul viso.

"Amico," Shorter aggrottò la fronte. "Stai piangendo?" Ash non disse nulla. "Santo cielo, sì. Perché mai?"

Ci fu una pausa in cui Ash fissò le cascate, enormi e vetuste.

"Perché ci sono cose più grandi a questo mondo,” disse. In un certo senso, era una risposta logica.

Passeggiando un altro po' eccoli giungere ad un negozietto di souvenir. Tra le file di magliette a buon mercato, magneti e pesci imbalsamati, trovò quello che faceva al caso suo: una cartolina con un'incisione stile '800 delle cascate sulla sua parte frontale che gli sarebbe servita da prova che tutto quello era reale, un regalo da spedire a Nadia via posta. 

“Bene, questo è quanto,” disse Ash, poi rimise gli aviator sul naso. Erano appena usciti dalla porta. 

“Huh?”

“È ora di tornare indietro.”

“Come? Ma che stai dicendo?”

“È bello far finta, ma domani ho un incontro con Dino. Quindi ci tocca andarcene.” Fece ruotare le chiavi intorno al dito. "Un momento," fermandosi, fissò Shorter. "Non avrai davvero pensato..."

Lo aveva fatto. Il silenzio tra loro si fece spesso e scomodo.

“In quel caso avrei venduto la Roll's Royce, " disse Ash, chiaro e limpido, come se fosse ovvio.

"Allora perché diavolo siamo qui?"

"Volevo sapere cosa si provava." in un modo o nell'altro anche questo sembrava logico.

Il ritorno a New York fu oscurato da un tipo di silenzio molto diverso. Ash non disse molto, ma neanche Shorter. Miglia più giù nello Stato di New York si ritrovò a tenere quella cartolina tra le dita, riflettendo su una vita che aveva abbandonato prima ancora che potesse iniziare. Il pollice fece un'orecchione sul cartoncino, quindi la lasciò andare. La cartolina prese il volo e schizzò dietro la Rolls Royce, scomparendo nel tramonto imminente.

Poi lo vide, un cervo, una forma agile che svettava dall'altra parte della strada. Anche Ash lo vide. L'auto si piegò sotto la spinta della frenata, troppo tardi per fare la differenza.

Con un tonfo, il corpo scoppiò in un caos di sangue rosso. Il sangue spruzzò sul parabrezza come pioggia, arrivando sui sedili. Gli occhi di Ash mostravano un forte shock che Shorter non gli aveva mai visto prima. Il suo viso, ricoperto di sangue, si fece sottile in uno strano miscuglio di confusione e orrore.

Le sue mani sul volante erano altrettanto rigide, o meglio Shorter si rese conto che non erano affatto sul volante. Ash tremava in una trance episodica, con gli occhi sporgenti, il piede che faceva meccanicamente girare ancora il motore.

Merda!

Afferrando lo sterzo, costrinse la macchina a sbandare sul lato della strada e pigiò violentemente i freni. L'auto si fermò con un sussulto improvviso, il muso a centimetri di distanza dal ruzzolare nella boscaglia.

Shorter si sollevò, il cuore gli batteva forte, aveva conati di vomito. Alle sue spalle, il petto di Ash pompava altrettanto rapidamente.

"Ash! Che cazzo è stato!" chiese.

Ash si sollevò dal volante, la bava gli gocciolava dalla bocca. Con gli occhi spenti, i capelli lisci e coperti di sangue di cervo, sembrava un disastro. Shorter aveva in odio quanto fosse vulnerabile e pietoso il suo amico. Era troppo reale, troppo grande come una crepa nella sua facciata, per non essere terribilmente inquietante..

"Amico."

"Mi dispiace. Davvero." ansimò Ash. Al volante, le sue dita tremavano ancora. "Mi sono agitato."

"No merda, per poco non ci uccidevi." Aprì con un calcio la porta. "Cosa diamine ti è successo?"

"Non lo so," fu la sua risposta fiacca. La fronte di Ash premette contro le sue dita, il corpo stretto sul sedile. "Non lo so."

Il corpo di Shorter si irrigidì di una furia momentanea e ansiosa. Ash non era uno che faceva roba spericolata e stupida come questa, e sapeva che la sua adrenalina aveva preso il sopravvento. Fece un respiro profondo, sbirciò oltre la fiancata della macchina. "Veniamo alle cose serie. Stai bene?"

Ash espirò. "Ho solo bisogno di riprendermi e fumarmi una sigaretta. " Shorter ne prese una anche lui. 

L'aria notturna aveva iniziato a scendere circa un'ora prima, oscurando la strada con un crepuscolo greve. Camminando intorno all'auto, Shorter andò a controllare la parte anteriore. Alla luce dei fari dell'auto, poté vedere il cadavere del cervo a circa mezzo miglio più in là sulla strada. Contorto, simile a un essere umano. 

Ricacciando la bile in gola, ispezionò il telaio. Il danno sembrava per lo più minimo, il sangue era appena visibile sulla superficie già rossa. Ash poteva ritenersi fortunato che quest'auto fosse stata costruita meglio di alcuni carri armati.

"Sembra tutto a posto", disse Shorter. Facendo un altro giro su ogni lato, non vide nulla degno di nota. Quel cervo era stato decisamente sfigato.

Lanciò uno sguardo indietro ad Ash, vide che il colore gli era tornato in viso. Respirava più agevolmente ora, sebbene i respiri fossero lenti e regolari.

Sedendosi nel veicolo, fissò il suo amico. "Sei in grado di guidare?"

Ash stava seduto in silenzio, le parole a fior di labbra, fino a quando finalmente parlò. "Posso raccontarti una cosa?"

Con un cenno di assenso, Shorter disse, "Yeah. Certo." Ash non parlava mai di sé. L'occasione non andava sprecata. 

"All'inizio, quando andai a vivere con Dino," disse e le sue parole erano piatte e sommesse. "Aveva altri progetti. Altri animali da compagnia."

Shorter ignorò la sigaretta nel posacenere, poi poggiò la schiena al sedile di cuoio. In alto, le stelle brillavano nel cielo come lucciole. L'odore dei folti pini esaltava il frinire dei grilli e degli altri insetti ronzanti. 

"Conosceva un uomo... credo il suo nome fosse Marcus. Il tizio abitava in Florida dove alleva a tigri. Ogni genere di animale esotico, ma principalmente tigri. Ho visto delle foto. Un'ampia terribile tenuta costipata da miglia di gabbie cablate. Centinaia di tigri, ammassate l'una sull'altra, erano esibite in questo habitat di merda per soffrire in condizioni meteorologiche a loro estranee, in Florida.

Marcus, l'ho incontrato una volta. Era uno di quei tipi da animali che camminava con una scimmia da compagnia e trattava quella cosa come un ornamento per auto. Cazzo sembrava penosa, si aggrappava alla sua spalla, gli occhi che le uscivano dalle orbite. Erano pieni di puro orrore. Pensa che in origine stava cercando di vendere a Dino ... una scimmia, ma sai com'è Dino. Aveva bisogno della cosa più pericolosa, di quella più bella. Questo prima che si rendesse conto che l'animale più pericoloso che poteva possedere non era un leone o una tigre.

È tornato dalla Florida con due cuccioli di tigre del Bengala. Nella tenuta del New Jersey, fece costruire ai suoi ragazzi un grande recinto, poi lo decorò con fauna e case a botte. Le tigri erano fornite di collari e si chiamavano Esmee e Francois. La prima settimana nella loro nuova casa, gli artigli dei cuccioli furono rimossi e i loro canini affilati furono raschiati fino alle radici.

Diventarono più grandi; più crescevano e più diventavano pericolose e belle. Dino era solito dirmi così: 'Micio, tu vieni su come una tigre'" Ash aspirò la sua sigaretta, lasciò che la luce rendesse il suo viso luminoso come fuoco. I suoi occhi, emanavano riflessi rossi con la cicca accesa sotto di loro, tremolavano di una vacuità maliziosa peculiare di pochi uomini. Era strano quando Ash aveva quello sguardo con Shorter. 

Continuò, "Ma anche le tigri si deprimono. Si sono avvilite negli angoli mentre i loro corpi si rimpicciolivano per la fame, le loro menti si intorpidivano e annoiavano. Il desiderio di essere libere non c'era più. Troppo addomesticate per essere indomite, Dino perse interesse.

Poi, portò me alla villa.

Osservare il ritmo del passo delle tigri mi calmava, mi era familiare come un riflesso. Da bambino che credeva ancora in cose stupide, pensavo che le tigri vedessero lo stesso in me; che attraverso le loro strisce comunicassero messaggi di cui solo io ero a conoscenza, piccole parole che facevano il punto della mia sofferenza. Sono stato seduto per ore davanti a quella recinzione cablata, a guardare.

Quel giorno ... era di sera presto, non lo dimenticherò mai. Dino mi portò giù alla gabbia con Enzo e Claude, dei ragazzoni che portavano in giro pistole e coltellacci. All'epoca stavano molto in giro, ma spesso bazzicavano il retro della proprietà. Quel giorno invece erano con noi, mentre andavamo a vedere le tigri.

Non ricordo cosa disse Dino quando Enzo tolse la sicura alla gabbia ed entrò. Le tigri, magre e fragili, lo guardarono con occhi spenti. Poi, attraverso i sottili fori del filo, l'ho visto accadere. La pistola caricò, quindi sparò. Un proiettile entrò nella testa di Francois, perforandogli il cervello. Deve essere morto all'istante. Un altro pop, poi un altro. Pop. Pop. Pop.

Esmee, stava sopra il cadavere di Francois con curiosa confusione. Nelle sue zampe spesse e ticchettate c'erano fori, il sangue scorreva lungo la sua pelliccia come un nuovo paio di strisce. Riesco ancora a vedere quello sguardo nei suoi occhi, vacuo e vuoto. Tigri, urlano gli altri come se fossero mostri.

Enzo preparò un altro colpo, ma lei si mosse troppo in fretta. Esmee balzò in piedi, strappandogli il braccio come un pezzo di carne, i canini che affondavano sempre più in profondità. Enzo urlò poi tirò. Esmee tirò più forte. Il suo braccio pendeva lì, un pezzo di carogna inerte. Ancora rosa e di carne fresca, ma più simile a quello di una bambola che a quello di un essere umano. 

Esmee guardò Dino e me, la bocca piena di sangue e gli occhi curiosi eppure immobili. Si leccò visibilmente i denti, raccolse un muto grido di confusione, poi annusò Enzo tremante sotto di lei. Le enormi zampe della tigre erano grandi quasi quanto la sua testa e potevo sentirlo singhiozzare e tremare mentre il naso di lei gli premeva ben bene all'orecchio e inspirava.

Non avevo mai visto Dino così immobile. Era come se un mostro avesse improvvisamente incontrato un mostro più grosso. Poi, fulminea come il suo attacco sparì in una flesciata arancione. Il suo corpo, enorme e snello, spiccò via verso la foresta. 

Vederla sparire tra gli alberi...fu un sollievo per me, Shorter. Ce l'aveva fatta, era tornata ad essere una creatura libera e indomita. Solo quando ho sentito lo sparo ho capito che Claude l'aveva inseguita.

'Certe creature non hanno freni, ma le fermiamo lo stesso,' mi disse Dino. Enzo ha perso un braccio."

Shorter lanciò un'occhiata alla strada da cui erano venuti, una volta allettante e ricca di promesse ed ora buia e inaccessibile. 

"Adesso sto bene," disse Ash, poi inspirò profondamente. "Forza, torniamo indietro." Mise la chiave nell'accensione e la girò.


End file.
